


Our Favorite Babysitter

by MacKSnipes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Siblings, Sisterly Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKSnipes/pseuds/MacKSnipes
Summary: Jaiden and Amanda's parents are going on vacation for a whole month, so they decided to hire a babysitter to watch over their daughters. The girls are very happy to have Kiarah as their babysitter. Join Kiarah, Amanda, and Jaiden for a whole entire month as they do a lot of fun things.





	Our Favorite Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is my first story on "Archive of our Own". To check out more of my stories, go to my "Fictionpress" account which is "MacKSnipes"

Eight-year-old Amanda and fifteen-year-old Jaiden were sitting on the living room couch, waiting for their babysitter to arrive.  
Jaiden McAllister is the elder sister of Amanda McAllister. She is a 5’4ft girl and she had fair skin. She possessed long, dark brown hair and she was considered a skinny girl. Like her father, Jacob, she had light brown eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts to go along with it.  
Amanda McAllister is the younger sister of Jaiden McAllister. Like her sister, she also had long, brown hair but the only difference was, her hair was more light brown than dark. She was also a skinny girl and due to her age, she was 4’7ft and she also possessed fair skin. Amanda had her mother’s eyes, which were honey-colored instead of light brown. She wore a pink t-shirt along with burgundy shorts.  
Their parents, Hailee and Jacob, were going on a trip for a whole month and they didn’t know who was going to watch their daughters. Some people from both of their families were busy and some didn’t even volunteer to babysit Jaiden nor Amanda, so they thought hiring a babysitter was their only choice.  
Jacob’s military partner, Abel Jacot, has a daughter who loves watching over kids. Abel’s twenty-two-year-old daughter, Kiarah, just graduated from college and she was looking for a job. Abel asked her if she wanted to babysit for Jacob and Hailee for a whole entire month and when she heard this, she was excited. She couldn’t wait to meet the McAllister daughters and she could not wait to take care of them for a whole month. Kiarah felt like this was a dream come true and she could hardly wait to start her job.  
“Alright girls”, said Jacob as he was dragging his suitcase down the staircase. “Your babysitter will be here in a couple of minutes so hang tight.”  
“Your father’s right. We just got a call from her saying that she will be here in five minutes”, said Hailee as she came down with her suitcase as well.  
Jaiden then whispered into her sister’s ear and said: “I wonder what the babysitter will be like.”  
“I don’t know”, said Amanda as she shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe she will like the things that we like.”  
“Maybe”, said Jaiden. “I feel like I’m a little too old for a babysitter to watch over me.”  
“I kinda feel the same way, too”, Amanda agreed.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”  
“What’s that supposed to me”, said Amanda with a smirk. “I’m eight-years-old and I don’t feel very young…well, I am young.”  
“That’s because you’re a ‘minor.’ I, on the other hand, am a ‘major’”, Jaiden explained.  
Amanda gave a little giggle. “What’s that supposed to mean.”  
“You see little sis”, said Jaiden. “girls that are twelve and under are considered minors while girls that are thirteen and up are majors.”  
“I have never heard of that”, said Amanda in disbelief. “I’m sure you just made that up.  
“Did I?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Well you don’t know for sure”, said Jaiden. The girls just stared at each other for a long time before laughing.  
“We won’t know what she’s like until she comes through our front door”, declared Jaiden as she smiled down at her younger sister. “She might be very nice.”  
“She is Mr. Jacot’s daughter, so she might be a nice and cool babysitter, just like her father”, said Amanda as she smiled back at her sister. “We never had a babysitter before.”  
All of a sudden, a German Shepherd jumped on the couch and nuzzled both of the sisters. It was Jaiden and Amanda’s dog, Jack.  
“I guess he’s excited to see the babysitter, too”, Jaiden said jokingly as she Eskimo kissed the loving pooch.  
“Are you excited to see the babysitter”, asked Amanda as she stroked Jack’s back.  
Jack barked happily while wagging his tail.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Amanda and Jaiden stopped talking and both looked at the front door.  
“I’ll get it!” shouted Jacob as he started walking towards the door. He unlocked the front door and slowly opened it. When he opened the door, it revealed an African-American girl, who had a suitcase in her hand. It was their babysitter, Kiarah Jacot. Kiarah had long, dark brown hair wrapped into a long ponytail. She was 5’8ft and she wore a grey, “North Face” hoodie along with black shorts. She not only had a suitcase in one of her hands but she also had a big, pink gym bag on her shoulder.  
“Kiarah!” exclaimed Jacob. “what do you think you are doing standing outside? Come in, come in.”  
“Hi, Mr. McAllister!” greeted Kiarah as she stepped inside the house and closed the door behind her.  
“Hiya, sweetheart. It’s nice to see you”, said Jacob as he gave Kiarah an embrace. Kiarah smiled and returned the embrace. Jacob then let go of Kiarah and ruffled her dark, brown hair, much to Kiarah’s pleasure.  
“Kiarah!” shouted Hailee as she ran towards Kiarah. Hailee and Kiarah both embraced each other.  
“Hi, Ms. McAllister”, said Kiarah as she then let go of the embrace. “Packing up for your trip?”  
“Yep”  
“We have to head to the airport as soon as possible”, said Jacob as he carried his bag to the front door.  
Jack ran towards Kiarah and barked happily at her.  
“Hello, Jack. Missed me?” cooed Kiarah as she rubbed the dog’s head. Jack once again barked happily at her.  
Jaiden and Amanda got off the couch and walked towards Kiarah.  
“Well, if it isn’t Amanda and Jaiden McAllister”, said Kiarah as she smiled down at them. “I can’t wait to take care of you girls for a whole month.”  
“Hi Kiarah”, greeted Amanda happily as she wrapped her arms around Kiarah’s stomach. “How have you been?”  
“Oh, Amanda”, squealed Kiarah as she scooped up Amanda into her arms, making her squeal as well. “I’ve been doing great.”  
Kiarah then gave Amanda a tight, but gentle squeeze. Kiarah then gave Amanda a kiss on her cheek, which made Amanda blush. Kiarah chuckled and put the eight-year-old girl down on her feet. Kiarah then looked at Jaiden, who gave Kiarah a small smile in return.  
“Hi Miss Jacot”, said Jaiden as she walked towards Kiarah and gave her a hug as well.  
“Oh sweetheart”, said Kiarah as she hugged her back. She then leaned down to Jaiden’s ear and whispered: “you don’t have to call me by my surname. Just call me Kiarah instead.”  
“Okay, Kiarah”, said Jaiden as she let go of the embrace. “How have you been?”  
“I’ve been doing fine, kiddo”, replied Kiarah as she ruffled Jaiden’s hair. Jaiden couldn’t help but snicker.  
“Alright, that’s the last of the bags”, said Jacob. “Oh, Kiarah, do you want something to drink?”  
“No sir”, replied Kiarah, politely. “I’m fine. Thank you, though.”  
“Well, there are drinks and other beverages in the fridge just in case you change your mind”, said Hailee as she came out of the kitchen.  
“Hey, girls”, said Jacob. “Come over here. I want to talk to both of you.”  
The girls obeyed their father and went to him. He then squatted down in front of them with a serious look on his face.  
“I want you girls to behave with the babysitter, okay? I know this is your first time having a babysitter and I know that you girls think you are too old for a babysitter, but when she tells you to do something, you do it. If she calls me and she says that both of you have not been on your best behavior, there will be consequences. Understand?” explained Jacob to his daughters.  
“Yes sir”, said both of the girls in unison.  
“That’s my girls”, said Jacob as he kissed both of their cheeks.  
“I love the both of you girls, you know that, and I will also miss you.” Jacob then had tears in his eyes.  
“Oh, Jacob, you big ass baby”, said Hailee as he rolled his eyes. “The girls are in good hands. I’m going to miss both of you.”  
“We are going you to miss you too, mama”, said Jaiden as she embraced her mother. Amanda did the same.  
“I love the both of you”, said Hailee as she kissed her daughters.  
“We love you, too”, said Amanda. Jaiden smiled and nodded.  
Hailee let go of them and walked towards Kiarah.  
“Remember, Kiarah”, said Hailee as she put an arm on her shoulder. “You are the matriarch of this house. You can do whatever you want with the girls whether it’s taking them out or ordering pizza. The floor is yours.”  
Kiarah smiled. “Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity, Ms. McAllister. I will take care of them very well. We will have a ball, right girls?”  
Amanda and Jaiden smiled at each other and nodded their heads with affirmation.  
“You and Mr. McAllister go have a good time, okay?” said Kiarah.  
Hailee then took her luggage and opened the front door of the house. She then headed out the door to put her luggage in the trunk of the car. Jacob carried his luggage out the door and put his luggage in the trunk as well.  
After packing, Hailee closed the trunk and the happy couple stood in the doorway. Both of them kissed and hugged their daughters and their babysitter ‘goodbye’ and got in the car after. Jacob started the ignition of the car and waved ‘goodbye’ at the girls one last time before driving off. Hailee did the same and blew kisses at them. Jaiden and Amanda blushed while Kiarah just chuckled to herself while they were still waving at them. After a few seconds of waving and blowing kisses, the car pulled out of the driveway and drove off, leaving Kiarah with a cute little dog and two sweet and friendly girls.


End file.
